The Unfabulous Life of Royalty
by Light of the Sorrow
Summary: Kagome lives a boring and unwanted royal life. Inuyasha is a slave bought by Kagome. When Inu and Kag meet, they become fast friends. But when Kikyo comes, things start to change, for better and worse...InuKag MirSan Kika dumpster
1. And so it begins

Keri: Well, I'm back again. Yes, again. I know, I uploaded my other fanfic. the same day, but I'm home sick from school right now, so why not? Well, I'm watching The Price is Right, and there's this really weird girl.

Inuyasha: Nobody cares! Get on with the story!

Keri: Obviously, no one wants to read this story either. I'm such a bad writer.

Inuyasha: I already knew that! Just write!

Disclaimer: Alright, I didn't own Teen Titans, I don't own this computer. I really don't own anything. But I DO own...my New Found Glory CD. I bought it myself. So proud.

'thoughts'

"speaking"

**Chapter 1: A Day in the Life**

Kagome sighed one more time. She had been doing that a lot lately. There was nothing to do around the castle. She could talk to Sango, but Sango was cleaning Queen Sayuri's room.(That's Kagome's mom) She could talk to Miroku but she wasn't getting groped again. She looked out the window and sighed again. She saw the town, bustling with all the people and she frowned. How she WISHED she could go to the town, without a guard or without her mom. She stood up and walked out her door and walked down the long halls to the kitchen. She walked over to the maids cooking dinner and sniffed the air.

"Wow! This smells great!" Kagome said smiling at the cooks. The cooks smiled back. They had known her since she was a little girl, and they knew that Kagome was a very caring child. She was sweet and helpful, and always knew how to cheer others up.

"Thank you Princess Kagome." The cooks said, stoking the fire every once in a while.

"Oh, Kagome dear!" Kagome hear somebody say. She turn around and met her mom.

"Hello mother." Kagome said smiling.

"Kagome dear. I need you to come to town with me. We need a new slave." Sayuri said, giving a sack of silver and gold coins to the guard coming with them. Kagome shivered at the word slave. She hated using and hearing it. It just didn't sound right.

"Ok mother. Can Sango come as well?" Kagome asked, grabbing an apple from the basket on the table next to her.

"No dear, Sango still has to clean my room. Now let's go." Sayuri said, as she walked out the door, into the carriage waiting.

"Ok mother." Kagome grabbed another apple, just in case somebody needed it, and followed her mother.

(Ok they are in the town now.)

"Everybody! Straighten up! The Higurashi's are coming!" The slavekeeper said, hitting all the cages with a stick. (Like they do in jail) All the slaves were kept in different places. The humans were kept in the front, the demons in the middle, and the hanyous in the back. Queen Sayuri and Princess Kagome walked into the slave shop, Kagome reluctantly, and they were greeted by the slavekeeper.

"H-Hello Queen and Princess!" The slavekeeper bowed in respect.

"Hello. My daughter Kagome here needs a new slave. Please show her your best ones." Sayuri said.

"Y-Yes ma'am! Please, come this way Princess." The slavekeeper said showing her the way.

"Actually, can I look myself? It's easier for me that way." Kagome sad politely.

"Princess, I'm not sure if that's a good idea." The slavekeeper said, worried for the princess.

"Please sir?" Kagome said, really wanting to go herself.

"Ok, Princess, whatever you say. Go straight, humans are first, then demons then hanyous." The slavekeeper said, venom in his voice at the word hanyou.

Kagome walked through the shop, looking at the humans, who were very desperate to get bought. She then walked past the demons, who growled at her. She backed a little but kept walking to the hanyous. She looked in the cage and saw two people. A bigger boy, who had silver hair to his waist, and had dog ears on his head, and a smaller boy, who sat in the bigger boy's lap. He had a blue bow in his hair.They were both sleeping, but probably very uncomfortably. Kagome opened the cage and walked over to the two boys. She kneeled by them, and looked at them. They both looked peaceful but scared. The bigger boy sniffed the air and slowly opened his eyes. He looked directly at Kagome and she jumped back.

"Whoa, you scared me there." Kagome said as she smiled at the boy. "Hello, I'm Kagome."

"A-Are you the Princess?" The boy said, scared.

"Yes, I am. What is your name?" Kagome said sweetly.

"His name is Inuyasha!" A small voice said. Kagome looked around and someone jumped on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome smiled.

"Umm, Hello there little boy and Hello Inuyasha."

"Shippo! Get off the Princess's shoulder!" Inuyasha said as he grabbed Shippo off Kagome's shoulder.

"No, that's ok Inuyasha. Now how would you two like to live at the palace with me?" Kagome said smiling.

"At the palace!" Inuyasha and Shippo said.

"Yes, at the palace." Kagome said giggling. "Is that a yes?" Inuyasha and Shippo shook their heads vigorously.

Kagome laughed. "Alright, but you have to tell me one thing. Shippo, why are you in the hanyou section? Aren't you full demon?"

Shippo looked at Inuyasha "How did she know?"

Kagome smiled "I have my ways. Now, before we go, would you like a apple Shippo?" Shippo jumped up and smiled. "Yes master!" Kagome shook her head. "I'll give it to you, if you promise me something."

Shippo scratched his head. "Ok."

Kagome smiled and handed Shippo the apple. "Never call me master. Just Kagome."

"Ok Kagome." Shippo said with his mouth full.

"Inuyasha, would you like an apple as well?" Kagome said taking the other apple out.

"Yes I would Kagome." Inuyasha said taking it and eating it quickly.

"Ok, are you ready?" Kagome said standing up. Inuyasha and Shippo nodded. "Alright, let's go." Kagome said walking towards her mother and the slavekeeper. Inuyasha and Shippo walked through, ignoring the comments about 'filthy hanyous' and 'disgusting creatures'. Inuyasha kept his head down.

"Mom! I found two!" Kagome said, walking to her mom. Her mom looked shocked and the slavekeeper was as well.

"Why do you want this filthy hanyou and this small demon? Are you crazy?" The slavekeeper said.

"Excuse me sir! But I chose them myself and I respect my decision. So maybe you need to respect it as well." Kagome said, shock and dismaid.

"Y-Yes princess. That will be 5 gold coins and 2 silver coins." The slavekeeper said...afraid of her little...outburst. Sayuri paid the slavekeeper and walked in front of Kagome.

"Kagome where are we going?" Shippo whispered to Kagome.

Kagome smiled and looked at Inuyasha and Shippo. "We're going home."

¥ª¥¥ª¥¥ª¥¥ª¥¥ª¥¥ª¥¥ª¥¥ª¥¥ª¥¥ª¥¥ª¥¥ª¥¥ª¥¥ª¥¥ª¥¥ª¥¥ª¥¥ª¥¥ª¥

Keri: Yay. I'm done. Exciting day.

Inuyasha: No it's not! That story was lame!

Kagome: Sit Boy! Haha! I'm so nice in this story!

Inuyasha: Not in real life. Grr. Stupid sits!

Keri: Well, it's all your fault. R n R please!


	2. At the castle

Keri: Soooo, I have been writing Teen Titans all day AND I feel it's time for a change. Inuyasha here I come!

Inuyasha: No! Your not coming to me, or whatever.

Keri: I meant the story, you idiot! Sorry. I'm sick. FIRST REVIEW, HERE I RESPOND!

**Twilight2D: Would you like a party? Because you are my first Inuyasha fanfic. review! (Makes you a pretty banner with NO PINK BECAUSE PINK MUST DIE!) Well, thank you for your compliment! Yes, Inuyasha is WAY too nice right now, but I'll say why and it might change later. I'll tell why he's so nice to Shippo too. Domo Arigatou for your review!**

**Chappie 2: Why are you so quiet?**

Kagome sat next to her mother in the carriage, with Shippo on her lap. Kagome insisted it be that way. She wasn't letting a little boy die because of the stupid law her late father passed!

"So, little boy, have you worked as a slave before?" Sayuri said. (Remember Sayuri is Kagome's mother.)

Kagome shuddered at the word slave. "Mother, his name is Shippo."

Inuyasha's ears twitched at the word 'Shippo'. Shippo was all he had right now.

**o Flashback o**

"Stay in there you filthy hanyou!" Lord Takashi (his father) said, kicking him in the gut, pushing him in his room. Inuyasha had nothing anymore. His own brother, Sesshomaru, hated him. Not that he cared. The feeling was mutual. Inuyasha decided that night. He was going to run. Be free! He didn't think of getting captured...

He should have. He was now in a cage, with a little boy, named Shippo, in the back of a slave shop. The cage was labeled 'Hanyous and Losers'. Poor Shippo. He was too small to fight and he had been in here for a while! Weeks, months past, seemed like a year to him. It all changed today, thanks to Kagome...

**o End Flashback o**

Kagome sighed. "Shippo probably has never worked as a slave before mother! He is only maybe 8!"

Sayuri 'humph'ed. "Then why did you buy him?"

Kagome looked at the beautiful wood carriage, admiring it, since she really didn't want to talk to her mother right now. She sighed again. "Inuyasha are you ok up there?"

Inuyasha nodded and replied "Yes Kagome! I am fine, Thank You!"

Sayuri growled a little. "Why doesn't he call you master! Kagome! Stop being so sympathetic!"

Kagome looked down sadly. "I'm sorry mother, but I am not like you! If father were here, he'd understand!"

Sayuri grabbed Kagome's face and hit it lightly. Kagome held her cheek as tears formed. Shippo just looked away. Inuyasha's ears twitched and he winced a little. "Never talk about your father in front of me!" Sayuri said, tears forming as well.

Kagome nodded. She had to think. She was never hit before.

The driver gulped and shakily said. "M-Ma'am we're, uh, here."

Kagome didn't even wait for the driver to open her door. She grabbed onto Shippo and ran into the castle, leaving Inuyasha sitting there, scratching his head like a rabbid wolf-dog thing. Inuyasha decided to go look after her, since she had been so kind to him. Inuyasha walked inside the castle and...got lost. The place was huge! Almost as big as his old castle, he thought, but it was pretty big. He looked around and saw other people! Yay! Time to ask away.

"Uh, excuse me, but do you know where Princess Kagome's room is?" He asked to a certain black haired pervert.

"Oh! You must be her sex slave!" Miroku (haha) said as he smiled. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Miroku! You low-life pervert!" A girl yelled as she walked over to Miroku and hit him on the head, hard. "Please excuse my friend here. He's Miroku and my name is Sango. You are?"

"I-Inuyasha. Please, tell me where Kagome's room is!" Inuyasha said worried about his new master.

"Down that hall and the last door on the left." Sango said, pointing to the hall to her left.

"Thank you Sango!" He said, running into that hall. As he ran, he heard a certain perverted 'butler' say: "Oh come on Sango! You know you love me!"

Kagome sat where she sat before she bought Inuyasha, looking out her window, stroking Shippo's fur. "I know you must not really understand Shippo but that was the first time I was hit. I didn't know she would do that!" Kagome said looking at the sky 'I miss you dad...' She thought. She turned her head towards her door when she heard pans fall and people yelling. She set Shippo down and walked out her door only to run into a certain loveable hanyou...

Inuyasha POV

Stupid people! You saw me running, why didn't you move? Gah! And I had to trip on that stupid rug! Wait, since when are stone floors...warm?

Regular POV

Inuyasha looked down and came face to face with the Princess herself. "Uh, H-Hi Princess..."

Kagome laughed "Hello Inuyasha. What are you doing on top of me?"

"Uh, I came to cheer you up!" Inuyasha said, smirking. I guess it had worked. But two people showed up down the hall, near Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Miroku, we shouldn't spy on them!" Sango said, sneaking around with Miroku.

"Shh! I really think he's a sex slave!" Miroku said, witnessing Inuyasha fall on Kagome. "SO IT IS TRUE!" Miroku said yelling out. Kagome blushed, and Inuyasha got off of her. Shippo hopped over to Inuyasha's shoulder. "So, what's for dinner?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Keri: Yay! I'm done with that chapter. That's 2!

Inuyasha: I bet you got no reviews!

Keri: If you will scroll up Inuyasha, you will see I got one! IN YOUR FACE! So I have to go eat now. Little ol Keri is just a big hungry machine...

R n R please!


	3. What happened?

I know it's been like 5 months, and I apologize for that, but I've been a lazy ass. . Don't kill me!

I've been working on Teen Titans too much, so today are my other two stories.

**The Spiked Dragon: **Lol, just trying to put him in character (hentai... ) But we still all love Miroku.

**Twilight2D:** Please, Miroku needs to be a pervert. Don't dull him down! Oh, Party! We could celebrate my birthday! BLACK! NO PINK!

**fluffyrachel: **Thanks!

**Michaela:** Whoo! She does need to stay dead! I hate her!

**LonelySilhouette:** He's not really going to stay nice...he's such a softy at heart though.

**TenshiKikyo:** I'll explain everything this chapter (I hope)

**Chapter 3: What happened?**

**By: Light of the Sorrow**

**Beta'd By: OokamiHanyouGurl**

There was an awkward silence at the dinner table that night.

"So Kagome, dear, I think it's time to find you a husband!" Sayuri said cheerfully to Kagome., who began choking on her food.

"Mother, I'm only 17!"

"And what a perfect time to get married! Oh, I meant the nicest prince the other day. His name is Kouga, he's 19. He's a perfect gentleman and-"

"I don't want to get married yet! I want to grow up a little first! I want to go outside without guards for once!"

"Now, dear, get that stupid thought out of your head right now. There are robbers and kidnappers and all sorts of terrible people out there!"

"I haven't been outside by myself for 17 years, that's not fair!"

"Yes it is, I make the rules, you have to follow them." Kagome huffed and dropped her fork.

"Excuse me mother, but I've lost my appetite." Kagome started to pick up her plate, but Sayuri scoffed.

"Never pick up your own plate. Get that new slave of yours to do it." Kagome rolled her eyes but called Inuyasha over. Inuyasha eyed Sayuri wearily and stood next to Kagome.

"Yes master?" Kagome cringed at master.

"Take my plate." Kagome said, trying to make it less of a command. Inuysha picked up her plate and walked into the kitchen, Kagome following him.

----

"She just gets on my nerves sometimes Sango. She wants me to get married to Kouga!" Sango gasped.

"Kouga, the one that is like, obsessed with you?"

"Oh god, Kouga?" Miroku walked in the room. "Why are we talking about him?"

"Apparently, Kagome's mom wants her to marry wolf boy." Inuyasha said, cleaning Kagome's dish.

"You know him?" Kagome asked, sitting on the floor.

"Yes, he hates me because I'm a hanyou and I hate him because he's an asshole." Inuyasha scowled and made Kagome laugh.

"Kagome, why are you on the floor?" Sango said, tilting her head mockingly.

"It's comfortable?"

"Oh, Kagome dear, it's time to write to Kouga!" Sayuri called. Kagome hit her head against the floor.

"Ok mother." Kagome got up and starting walking out. "Kill me now!"

----

Kagome pounded her head against the table she was sitting at. It seemed like forever and all she had was 'Dear Kouga'. What could she put? She thought for awhile...would her mother be reading this? She hoped not.

_Dear Prince Kouga,_

_I'm very sorry, but I don't want to marry you. My mother is forcing me. I'd love if we could be friends, but I'm not ready to get married._

_Sincerely, Princess Kagome_

She smiled, it was very short but to the point. There was a knock at her door as she folded the letter and yelled a come in. Inuyasha poked his head inside and stepped in the door.

"Kagome?"

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What happened to your father?" Kagome grew silent. She remembered that day like it was yesterday.

_"Mommy, mommy, look at this letter I got from daddy!" 7 year old Kagome ran to her mother._

_"What does it say Kagome?" Sayuri smiled._

_"It says that he's coming toda-" A knock at the door interrupted Kagome's sentence. Kagome cheered and ran to the front door, opening it. There was a man dressed in black, looking sorrowful._

_"Is Jo'o Sayuri-sama present?"_

_"Mommy, there's a man for you!" Sayuri quickly came to the door with a smile, which soon disappeared as soon as she saw the man._

_"I'm sorry Sayuri-sama, but there's been a carriage accident. King Akira...he's dead my queen."_

_Kagome gasped and started crying. "Mommy, he's lying. Daddy can't be dead! No, Daddy has to rule the kingdom!"_

_"I'm sorry Kagome..."_

Kagome wiped a tear away from her cheek. "So, that's what happened."

Inuyasha smiled. "It's ok, he would want you to be happy."

"But atleast you have a father."

"Keh, he wasn't my father. He was my master. He'd kick me around because I was a hanyou, when it was his fault in the first place!" Anger boiled in Inuyasha and he got up and left without a word from Kagome. Kagome kept quiet soon after, but got up and walked to the servant's hall.

"Sango, open up, it's me!" The door opened and Sango ushered Kagome in.

"Kagome, why did you buy Inuyasha, he's really rude." Kagome was confused.

"He's really nice to me..."

"I think he's nice to you because you saved him."

"You just need to open him up I think."

"Oh Sango darling, I thought it was cold and you needed warming up." A voice said from the door. Kagome gave Sango a funny look.

"Go away Miroku!" Sango said embaressedly, Kagome giggled and whispered a goodbye and walked out the door.

"Goodnight Miroku!"

"Goodnight Kagome."

"How did you know it was me?"

"Who else would be in Sango's room at night?"

"You?" Sango came out of the door.

"KAGOME!"

"Heh...goodnight!"

**-------  
Yeah, well, it wasn't the best or longest chapter. I'm sorry you waited 5 months for this short and CRAPPY CHAPTER! Should I bring Kikyo next chapter or is that moving too fast? I'm thinking they have a ball and Kouga comes...mass mayhem...**

**CJ: I say Kikyou is a dead fool, and the story would be better off without her.**

**Keri:... well... then there wouldn't be a plot! See this proves I'm smarter than you!**

**CJ:... you're not smarter! Just.. educationally motivated... -glare-**


End file.
